


grace is wasted

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Flirting, Banter, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Hook-Up, Hot Chocolate, Just Add Kittens, Kissing, Morning After, Neck Kissing, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Coital, Prompt Fic, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Tasersmash short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [ShinpeiHolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinpeiHolic/gifts), [thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/gifts).



> Title comes from 'Little Lion Man' by Mumford & Sons

1.  Table of Contents

2.  "[Run!" for georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880743/chapters/34459199)

3.  '[College AU' for georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880743/chapters/34459209)

4.  '[Scientist/Assistant AU' for kjs-s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880743/chapters/34459244)

5.  "[Neck kisses will drive me crazy' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880743/chapters/34459295)

6.   ***** '[Orally satiated' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880743/chapters/34459304)

7.  '[Shiver Shiver; Part 1' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880743/chapters/34459313)

8.  '[Dr. Wanna Do' for peidetudvarandus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880743/chapters/34459337) 

9.  '[Losing My Religion; Part 1' for amores-supremos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880743/chapters/34459376)

10.  '[Losing My Religion; Part 2' for georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880743/chapters/34459409)

11.  '[Shiver Shiver; Part 2' for georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880743/chapters/34459428)

12.  '[Checkmate' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880743/chapters/34459476)

13.  '[Magnets' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880743/chapters/34459494)

14.  '[Kitten therapy' for heartsandwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880743/chapters/34459511)

15.   ***** '[Bath bombs' for heartsandwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880743/chapters/34459542)

16.  '[Leggings' for thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880743/chapters/34459569)

17.  '[See your breath' for thestanceyg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880743/chapters/38141579)

18.  '[Hot Chocolate' for georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880743/chapters/40480562)

19.  '[B38 Fluff' for kjs_s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880743/chapters/44097925)


	2. "Run!" for georgiagirlagain

“Oh, shoot…” Darcy exclaimed, shifting in the back of the cab slightly.  “A run!”  

Bruce frowned, looking up at her from his tablet.  “A what?”  

“I think I have a run in my pantyhose…could you look?”  She reached for his hand and ran it down her thigh and over her knee.  

He chuckled and looked up at her.  She was smiling smugly as he curled his fingers over her knee.  “Darcy.  You aren’t wearing any pantyhose.”  

“Silly me. I was just looking for a way to get my boyfriend’s attention…”  

“Well, you’ve got it now…” 

 


	3. 'College AU' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bruce is a graduate student teaching his first class, and Darcy is a senior undergrad who’s assisting him.

“So, are you Dr. Banner, or…?” Darcy asked, chewing on the end of her pencil.

“No…I’m a graduate student…just Mr. Banner for now…” he picked at the staple on the sample syllabus he had in front of him.  Darcy had crossed out tons of stuff in green ink before handing it back to him.  “And you’re supposed to be my assistant…why did you…?”  He held up the syllabus, a quizzical look on his face.  

“Dude.  I know you’re psyched to be teaching a class and everything…but this…this is a waste.  Nobody’s going to read it.  Just stick the bare minimum and your office hours on here…” she tapped the page.  “I’ve done this before.  I know what I’m talking about.”

He frowned, and she couldn’t help but smile, because he was pretty cute when he frowned.  She reached over to pat his arm.  “Just save your energy and type up a short one before class tomorrow.” She stood up, shouldering her bag. “Come get coffee with me…Mr. Banner.” 

He shook his head with a smile as he got up to follow her.  “Darcy…just call me Bruce.  I’m literally three years older than you…”   

 


	4. 'Scientist/Assistant AU' for kjs-s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you roasting marshmallows on the Bunsen burner?”

Darcy shrugged, “I was thinking s’mores, but you know…could just be roasted marshmallows if you don’t like graham crackers.”  

Bruce sighed, looking at his watch. “I did it again, didn’t I?  What day is it?”  

She laughed, “Still Tuesday, don’t worry.  You didn’t forget about you know…days or anything.”  

“Well, that’s good. I didn’t forget about a date of ours or something?”  

“Nope, anniversary’s still next week.  You DID forget about snack time, though…”  She smirked and waggled the fork with the marshmallow on it. 

 


	5. "Neck kisses will drive me crazy" for anon

Her lips peppered kisses down his jaw.  

“Darcy…” he gently pushed her away.  “I have work to do here…”  

“You could have work to do HERE…” she hopped up on the counter.  

Bruce chuckled, “I think Tony is going to start noticing that I’m not getting anything done…all we ever do is fool around in the lab…”  

She smirked.  “Am I a bad influence?”  

“The worst…” he cupped her face and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

She used the opportunity to scoot herself in front of him, wrapping her legs around his waist.  She started kissing down his jaw again. Small pecks, her lips sucking just slightly at his skin.  

His breathing pattern changed when she reached the end of his jaw and started moving down his throat. His hands, which up until then had been rubbing up and down her denim-clad thighs gripped her tightly.  

“Darcy…” he murmured, his voice low and gravelly.  

God, she loved making him sound like that.  

She sucked on his neck, letting her tongue lave over the spots afterwards.    

Darcy wondered absently if she could make him come like this.  He seemed to like it enough.  Maybe with a hand job…

His hips were pressing against hers and he was clutching at her, pulling her flush against him as she continued her kissy-torture of his neck.  She licked a long stripe up the column of his throat and he made a low, needy sound in her ear.  

“You know neck kisses drive me crazy…”  

“Yep…” she sucked hard on a spot, making him sigh and press against her.  

“I want you…” he whispered.

“I thought you wanted to get your work done…” Darcy teased, moving back up to his jaw.  

He smirked, taking off his glasses and placing them carefully on the counter behind him.  “I think I’d rather get YOU done…”  

 


	6. *'Orally satiated' for anon

“Shhh!” Bruce kissed her inner thigh in the precise place he’d just sucked a bruise.  “You’re so bad at being quiet, Darcy…”  

“You’re one to talk…” she muttered, biting her bottom lip as he pulled her underwear down over her hips and down past her knees.  Bruce pressed her thighs apart and practically dove between them, flicking his tongue over her clit and sliding it down through her slick folds.  

It was kind of cramped under her desk and his back was aching, but the stifled sounds she was making were worth the slight discomfort.  

Not to mention the payback for doing the same to him the day before.  This wasn’t exactly the relationship he’d expected to have with Darcy when he first met her.  But he’d be a fool to complain.  She was absolutely–

“God…Bruce…” Her hand yanked at his hair and he grunted against her.  

She was absolutely perfect.   

 


	7. 'Shiver Shiver; Part 1' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Shiver Shiver' by Walk the Moon.

Bruce had already pulled his shirt back on before he realized that all the buttons were missing.  He looked up at his reflection, foggy in Darcy’s bathroom mirror.  He used his sleeve to wipe the steam from the mirror and turned his head to inspect the marks she’d left on his neck.  

They were purple this morning, both of them.  He couldn’t help but smile.  Bruce hadn’t had a hickey in years.  In fact, he couldn’t remember the specifics of the last time he’d received one.  

Darcy ducked her head out of the shower stall, her hair was wet and dripping on the floor.  She grinned brightly.  “Wanna borrow some of my cover up?”  

The small smile stretched into a full grin.  “No, I think I’ll be alright…everyone’s too scared of me to poke fun.”  

“You sure about that?  Tony’s gonna have a field day. I can at least run back to your place and get a shirt for you.”  

“You don’t have to do that, Darcy…” He was still grinning.  Like a dolt.  He couldn’t help it.  He’d had sex.  With Darcy.  He and Darcy…were intimate with each other.  Multiple times.  

“Whatever dude, it’s  _your_  walk of shame…”  She ducked back into the shower. 

He shrugged. “Well, I’m not really ashamed, so…”  

Her head appeared again, dripping still more water on the floor.  “Me either, to be completely honest.”   

 


	8. 'Dr. Wanna Do' for peidetudvarandus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Dr. Wanna Do' by Caro Emerald.

“Darcy…Darcy…you’re going to have to take off your blouse…or at least unbutton it…”  Bruce’s face was a rare shade of red currently.  

_At least it’s not green…_ Darcy thought to herself, gulping and fumbling with the buttons. Not thrilled with the idea of showing Bruce her bright green lacy bra under THESE circumstances.  She’d hoped to get dinner out of him first at least. “Just get the stinger out, please, Bruce?”  

“I’ll do my best…I just need to see what I’m working with…you want to hop up on the counter here?”  

She looked at the counter, not really sure how much hopping she was really up for with a 3-inch-long bee stinger directly over her right side.  She was really cursing Tony and Bruce’s experiments today.  MORE today than usual, since she’d gotten attacked by one.   Well. Not so much attacked as violated. An extra-large bee had flown right down her shirt.  

“It’s not poisonous, is it?” she asked, still balking at the height of the counter.  

Bruce took care of the problem, placing his hands on her waist and hoisting her up with little problem. “No.  Not any more than a regular bee.”  

She finished unbuttoning her blouse and gasped a little when his fingers grazed where the stinger was imbedded.  

“Sorry…” he glanced up at her before moving her shirt aside to get a better look, his face growing redder if that was possible.  “It’s really in there, Darcy…if you want, I can give you a local anesthetic before removing it?”

“How long’s it gonna take you to get it out?”  

“I don’t know…” he said with a shrug.  “I’ve never removed one before.  There are barbs and—“  

“BARBS?  Yeah.  Okay. I’ll take that anesthetic.”  No need to be a hero.  She was pretty sure that title was currently being fought over by any one of the guys who lived in the tower.  No room for her too.  

“Just lie back and relax, I’ll be right back.”  

“Kay…just tell me before you stick me.  I don’t like surprises.  Just ask that bee.”  

He was gone for a few minutes, returning with a covered tray of something.  She was probably better off not seeing anything that was on it.  

He fiddled with one of the somethings for a few seconds before placing one hand on her side, spanning her rib cage.  “You’re just going to feel a little prick…”  

“That’s what they all say…” she quipped, jumping a little when the needle broke her skin.  

“Darcy…jokes are ill advised when I’m wielding a needle.”  

“Noted…” she hissed through clenched teeth.  Because damn if it didn’t BURN going in.  

“Sorry…just a few more seconds and you should be numb…”  

“Again, that’s what they all say…”  

He chuckled, “I think you should start dating a better class of men.”  

“You volunteering?” she smirked.  

He blushed again, pulling out the needle and placing it on the tray.  “Are you hitting on me while I’m trying to remove a three-inch stinger from your side?”  

“That depends on whether or not it’s working.”  

“Darcy, you’re by far the most attractive woman I’ve ever had to surgically remove an insect stinger from.”  

“Oh, Dr. Banner…”  

She caught him smiling as he stared intently at her side.  

He got the stinger out, with only minor discomfort to her, cleaning the area and using surgical glue to close the wound.  

He had her bandaged and buttoning her shirt at the top of the next hour.  

“So.  Lunch?  You wanna?” she asked as she hopped off the counter.

“It’s actually closer to dinnertime…”  

“Oh, well.  Sure.  Dinner. If you insist…” she linked her arm through his.  

“Wait…” he disengaged his arm and she felt that pang of disappointment and rejection.

He slipped off the white coat he was wearing, offering his arm again and the pang disappeared.  She linked her arm with his again, taking the opportunity to walk closely beside him.  

As they approached the elevator, she decided to step out on another limb.  Because if she didn’t, they’d never even get started here.  

“So, Bruce…didya like my bra?”  

He coughed deliberately, glancing over at her with a slight smile.

“Maybe.”  

 


	9. 'Losing My Religion; Part 1' for amores-supremos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is 'Losing My Religion' by REM.

Bruce really didn’t really do parties.  These parties in particular were terrible.  Too many people.  And his equilibrium was always off, having to duck under the light fixtures and around the groups of people.  He just wasn’t a fan.  

He was only here for one reason.  And she was leaning on the bar, sipping from a margarita glass.  

“Oh my gosh, BRUCE IS HERE!”  

Her voice was loud.  Even for her.  Darcy had a voice that carried.  But she was actually a lot louder than usual.  And a lot happier to see him than usual.  

She threw her arms around his shoulders.  “Dr. B…” she hiccuped.  “Have YOU tried Pepper’s Margaritas?”  

“No…but I think you have…”  He smiled and pushed her gently away from him.  She was drunk.  Too drunk for him to read anything into this.  He attempted to steer her over to the bar, but it was like trying to herd a cat.  A drunk cat.  She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and leaned on him, still sipping from the glass in her hand.  She pressed it up to his lips.  “Wanna share?”  

He shook his head.  “I don’t drink, Darcy.”  

“OH RIGHT. Sorry. I forgot…” she giggled and hiccuped again.  

God, she was adorable.  

He didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there.  Let her use him as a kickstand.  It wasn’t healthy, but he’d let her use him for anything.  God, he was so far gone for her.    And it was so creepy.  It was creepy, right?  He was too old for her.  Way too old.  So he gulped down all the feelings that were bubbling to the surface.  Pushed them down in the place where he hid everything.

“I bet you were a hot professor, weren’t you, Dr. B?”  

His eyebrows shot up.  “What?”  

“I never had you at Culver.  But if I had…I would have HAD you…” she paused, squinting.  “You know?”  

He took a deep breath.  “I didn’t…I didn’t have affairs with students.”  

She seemed to deflate.  “Not even once?”  

He shook his head.  “Nope. It wasn’t right. Student…professor relationships aren’t appropriate.”  

“Awwww…well, it’s a good thing you aren’t my professor, huh?  Or this…this conversation would be inappropriate…” She giggled again and took another sip of her drink.  

He pressed his lips together, looking over her shoulder and spotting Jane.  He raised his hand to wave her over.  “It’s still inappropriate, Darcy…you’re my lab assistant…and I’m too old for you…”  He unwound her arm from his shoulder and draped it over Jane’s.  “She shouldn’t have any more…probably…I’d say…”  

“I’d have to agree with you…” Jane hoisted her up, wrapping her arm around her waist.  “Thanks for watching out for her, Bruce.”  

“You’re welcome…” he answered, shoving his hands in his pockets and congratulating himself on being a decent human being.  And tearing it back down again immediately after.  Because being a decent human being shouldn’t be cause for congratulations.  It should just be the default.  Especially for him.  

 


	10. 'Losing My Religion; Part 2' for georgiagirlagain

Darcy walked into the lab much earlier than he’d been expecting, given her gratuitous alcohol consumption the night before.  

And she was…really  _chipper_.

Bruce was guessing she just handled her hangovers really well.  But he must have been giving her a look, so she answered the unasked question anyway. 

“Bacon and eggs.  Greasy breakfast food.  And coffee.”  She tapped her nose and winked at him like it was some huge conspiracy as she dropped her bag on the desk.   

He turned back to his computer and was all ready to just begin the day like the previous one hadn’t happened.  But she cleared her throat.  

So he looked back at her.  

“About last night…” she began.  

“Darcy…it’s really…” he shook his head.  “You don’t…”  

“You are  _not_  too old for me,” she stated bluntly.  “And more importantly, you don’t get to tell me you are too old for me. If I’m too young for  _you_ , that’s another matter.  But don’t put this on me, dude.” 

He frowned, opening his mouth to voice a rebuttal, but she wasn’t done, so he closed it again.  

“And I’m not  _your_  lab assistant.  I’m Jane’s.  I help you out of the goodness of my too-large-always-bleeding heart.”  

He couldn’t help but smile at that.  She did have a too-large-always-bleeding heart.  It was one of his favorite things about her.  

“And I was drunk last night.  That was the only thing that was inappropriate about our interaction. So, if you don’t want to try anything because I’m too young for  _you_ , or if you have some weird issue with dating someone who brings you tea and makes you go to sleep and otherwise  _adult_ …well, that’s on  _you_ , Banner.  Not me.”  

His mouth fell open again, but he couldn’t think of anything to say.  “I…I don’t have a problem.”  

She smiled and sat down at her desk.  “Good.”  

Darcy didn’t say anything for a few minutes.  The only reason he knew it was a few minutes was because he kept glancing at the clock to make sure that time was indeed moving and not standing still.  

“Bruce.  The ball is in your court.  It’s been there for a couple minutes now.  I keep nudging it against your foot.  Make a play.”  

“You know…sports references aren’t making this any easier,” he said with a short laugh.  

“Fine.  I guess, to put it in your terms…I have written out the equations and passed the chalk to you.  Now I’m just waiting for you to couple them.”  She smirked triumphantly and he was pretty sure he fell in love with her right then. 

If he wasn’t already before.  

“Do you eat dinner?”  he asked, chastising himself for the most awkward turn of phrase in the entire world.  

“Usually alone, but for you, I’ll make an exception.” 

 


	11. 'Shiver Shiver; Part 2' for georgiagirlagain

Bruce was still in her apartment when she finished her shower.  

Darcy found him sipping from a cup of tea and still kind of smiling a little, standing there in his shirt with no buttons like some kind of lovestruck dork.  

_Her_  lovestruck dork.

“You know…you’re probably going to be late for the lab…”  

He shrugged.  “Called in sick.”  

“Can you do that?”  she asked, reaching for a mug to pour herself a cup of whatever Bruce was drinking.

“I just did.  Said I had a cold.”  

“A cold, huh?” She set the mug back down on the counter and trailed her hand up his arm.  “Maybe we should put you back in bed…”  

 


	12. 'Checkmate' for anon

Bruce chewed on his thumbnail as he surveyed the chess board.  His mysterious partner had moved a rook the previous day, which cut off his Yugoslav attack at the knees.  

“Hmm…” a voice sounded behind him.  “Looks like they’re familiar with your tactics, commander.”  

He turned towards the voice, belonging to a woman.  Short, shorter than him at any rate, young, with a headful of cascading brown curls.  She smirked and took a seat in the chair, setting her tea down beside her.  “Looks like the Yugoslav’s not going to work.”  she shrugged, and crossed her legs primly.  

Bruce took a seat across from her.  “There are a few ways I can still win…”  

“Not easily…I think maybe you might could finagle a draw.”  

“A draw’s not a loss.”  

“It’s not a win either.”  

“Maybe I’m not in this to win.”  

She grinned.  “Maybe I’m not either.”  

“I’m Bruce…” he held out his hand towards her.  

“Darcy,” she countered, shaking it.   

 


	13. 'Magnets' for anon

Darcy was just minding her own business when suddenly, her chair started rolling across the room.  

She dragged her feet on the ground trying to stop it, and she wasn’t sure why it never occurred to her to simply stand up, but as it turned out, it was good that she didn’t.  

She spun just in time to see Bruce being pulled from his side of the lab as well, and then it was like the world’s slowest car crash, ending with her back stuck to Bruce’s, and both of them trying to stand up from their rolling desk chairs.  

“I don’t want to jump to conclusions…” Darcy said, “But this feels like Tony’s fault.”  

“Definitely,” Bruce sighed.  

“Ah well.  Can’t think of another person in this lab I’d rather be stuck to for an indeterminate amount of time,” she said, with a nervous laugh.  

His fingers brushed hers slightly, and she made a grab for his hand, clasping it tightly. “Me too,” he said softly.  

 


	14. 'Kitten therapy' for heartsandwinter

“Darcy…” Bruce whispered, glancing down at his chest, where a little ball of fur was currently curled up tight and fast asleep.  "Darcy?“ he reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking gently. 

"Hmm?” she stirred awake, rolling over to face him, blinking as her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness. “What– are you okay?”

“I’m fine… I just….” he gestured down to the kitten on his chest. “I need to use the facilities and–”  

“And the teeny kitty cat is holding you down?” she asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Yes?”

Sighing, she reached for the cat, who mewled in annoyance, but seemed to fall back to sleep rather quickly once snuggled close to Darcy.  

Bruce couldn’t really blame the cat, he slept better snuggled close to Darcy as well.

“Is there room for me when I get back?” he asked, a smile slowly spreading as he watched his girlfriend get comfortable.

“I dunno… me and Tesla here are taking up a  _lot_  of space.”  She glanced over her shoulder at him, smiling mischievously.

 


	15. *'Bath bombs' for heartsandwinter

The water sloshed over the edge of the tub when she moved, making puddles on the floor that were tinged faintly greenish-blue.  It was a huge mess, but Bruce couldn’t be moved to care.  Not when his wet, naked girlfriend was straddling his hips, sliding down into his lap…

He ran his hands up her torso, thumbs brushing over her already stiff nipples. She made a sound in the back of her throat, rocking her hips over his, over his cock that was trapped between them.

Not that he could see it in the dyed water.  He hadn’t really expected the water to be this opaque. He couldn’t see what her hips were doing. He could only  _feel_.

“Darcy…” he murmured.  

She draped her arms across his shoulders, playing lazily with the damp hair on the back of his head.  "Hmm?“  

"Are you sure this won’t stain our skin?”  

“It won’t,” she assured him, moving ever so slightly in his lap and making his entire body tingle.  His toes curled against the bottom of the tub.  "Besides, you’re used to being green, right?“  

He tugged her close, pressing on her back to close the distance between them. His lips found her throat, teeth scraped against skin, breath rasped against his cheek.

"Bruce…” she whispered.  

“Hmm?”

He felt her body shake slightly with silent laughter. “Nothing, really… just feels good…”  

“I’ll keep doing it then…” he replied, nuzzling against her jaw.    

 


	16. 'Leggings' for thestanceyg

Darcy flopped down on the couch next to him, casually draping her legs across his lap.  

She was wearing those leggings. The black velvety ones.  

Bruce smiled as she bounced her legs gently in his lap, clearing her throat.  

“Can I help you?” he asked, reaching for one of her bare feet anyway.  He pressed his thumb into the arch of her foot and she practically melted.  

“Helping already,” she murmured.

 


	17. 'See your breath' for thestanceyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018

Her breath was coming out in little white puffs around her face. He was so close, he could feel them against his skin. 

So close that it almost hurt that he wasn’t touching her.

“Bruce?” Darcy whispered, her blue eyes widening enough to swallow him whole.

“Hmm?” he asked, unable to even coherantly attempt her name.

“Kissing’s a good way to warm up… no reason I’m saying this other than to make conversation and to… you know, hint heavily that we could be and should be kissing right now.”

“Should be?” he repeated, running his tongue over his bottom lip.  “Right now?”

She giggled, her hand finding the back of his head and tangling in his curls. She didn’t pull him closer, though.  That wasn’t Darcy. That wasn’t her style.

No, she waited for him to screw up his courage and come to her.

And he adored her all the more for it.

 


	18. 'Hot Chocolate' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Cocktail Prompts
> 
> Post-Coitus, Banter, Hot Chocolate, Cuddling/Snuggling

Bruce was just stirring the hot milk into the cocoa when he heard something thump down on his sofa. 

“You’re awake?” he asked without looking over his shoulder. He probably should have been more careful, but he could just sense Darcy’s calming presence. It couldn’t have been anyone else, no matter what his anxiety was trying to tell him.

Besides, breaking down barriers was what she did. What they did. Together. That afternoon in his bed.

A silly grin found its way to his lips and he stirred the contents of the mugs haphazardly, knowing that he should get all the lumps out of it before he went out to the living room, but really not caring because he wanted to see her again.

“Yep, I could tell when you left the bed,” Darcy replied.

“I was just getting cocoa,” he argued good-naturedly, turning with both mugs and stopping dead in his tracks.  “Is that my shirt?”

She grinned widely, propping both of her gloriously bare legs on his coffee table and extending her arms over her head.  The button-up rode up on her thighs. And now that he was looking, she had very few of the buttons actually buttoned. Leaving a good amount of her collarbone and cleavage bare to his gaze.  “Couldn’t seem to find mine, didn’t think you’d care…”

Bruce swallowed thickly and glanced down at the mugs of hot chocolate.

“I think those would be just as good in a half hour if we nuked them…” Darcy said with a wink.

She really was a woman after his own heart.


	19. 'B38 Fluff' for kjs_s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_
> 
> _**Dialogue Prompts 2019** _
> 
> _#B38 - “Sorry… your hair was in your face… thought I should move it so I could see you better.”_
> 
> Fluff

His fingers were soft on the side of her face, even if his fingertips themselves felt a little calloused. He tucked a rogue curl behind Darcy’s ear, which made her freeze just a little.

He’d never touched her on purpose that she could remember. He’d been nothing but nice to her, gazing longingly into her eyes whenever she spoke, but answering back and proving that he was listening, so Darcy had kind of tucked away the teeny-tiny crush she had on the good doctor.

But apparently, she hadn’t tucked it away firmly enough, because it came screaming back like a toddler on a sugar high. Just as messy too.

“Ummm,” she stammered gracelessly. “I… you touched my me… my hair, I mean.”

Bruce smiled for a split second, glancing down at his hands and sitting away from her. “I… well… yes.”

She couldn’t quite pull it together enough to respond, but luckily, she didn’t have to.

“Sorry… your hair was in your face… thought I should move it so I could see you better.”

She took a long time to respond. Or at least, it certainly felt like it was a long time. “Oh… can you?”

“Can I?”

“See me better?”

His smile widened, his cheeks blushing a little as he took off his glasses and nervously wiped them. “Yes. Is that okay?”

“Super duper incredibly okay.”

 


End file.
